gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ford Pines
I think the real author was Grunkle Stan right. :Please post this type of discussion in the . Also, remember to sign your posts. Ylimegirl (talk) 16:24, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the removal of the "Twin" part on the page, I would believe that the Cryptogram at the end of the episode strongly hints at they are twins Shax [[User talk:Shhax|'Talk']] 03:32, March 10, 2015 (UTC) McGucket Should McGucket be removed as an ally? Though they're not enemy's McGucket basically ended up saying that he wanted nothign to do with the author and that he quit the project. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 13:02, March 10, 2015 (UTC) After all the author says "trust no one." 13:03, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Since they were never confirmed to have "enemied" each other and since he and McGucket were definitely allies at some point then it should stay. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 00:07, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Since they seemed to "break up", I think we should probably add "former" to allies, at least until we learn wether or not they're still friends. MinecraftPercabeth (talk) 16:17, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Stan and the author are not twins. About the Author being called Stan's twin- that is not confirmed to be true. Stan refers to him as "the author- my brother" and not as his twin, so them being twins is not for sure. There is another thing to point out- it's kind of a low chance of this being wrong, but the chance is VERY low. Identical twins have the same exact DNA, meaning that they're born the same exact person. everything happens now and on effects them- which of them will be the one to wear the spiderman shirt and which will wear the batman one, but they are born the same, and they will develop the same when it comes to DNA, the rest depends on the environment. That means unless the author's sixth finger was attached after birth, it shouldn't be there, if he and Stan are *identical* twins. Now, their are twins that are not identical, like Dipper and Mabel, but non-identical twins are not perfectly similiar, and sometimes look so different, you wouldn't believe they're brothers. That means they're probably not twins, but it's Disney stuff, maybe they just dropped that little thing about the sixth finger not being possible for the sake of the series.One of the evidences for this can be the code saying "The original mystery twins", referring to Stan and the author. Another is the fact that having twins can run in the family and Dipper and Mabel are twins. Noga The Unicorn (talk) 15:32, March 10, 2015 (UTC) About the six-finger thing: first of all, no one said they were identical. Second, maybe he wasn't born with a sixth finger, and acquired it through supernatural means. I recently removed the thing in the intro about twins, but I think I'll put it back; they looked the same age in the flashback at the end, and the cryptogram is "THE ORIGINAL MYSTERY TWINS". Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 17:53, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Other apperances https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pv9FSFNd2bk When training as a kid, look in the stands, a boy with the same curly hair as stan is seen reading a book, now that we know the author is stans brother, can one assume this is him? --Gojita (talk) 19:19, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Gojita previous appearances The article says he appeared in Dreamscaperers and Gideon Rises. I don't recall that in Gideon Rises and is there any confirmation that the man who opened the door when it was snowing was actually him or if it was Stan? OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 20:49, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :http://i.imgur.com/mkTSzpb.png found this on reddit, though it might just be an animation error. About the dreamscaperers episode, look at my headline above yours. --Gojita (talk) 21:25, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Gojita That's still not proof. If that's the only proof then it should be deletd. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 21:29, March 11, 2015 (UTC) The snowing scene was in "The Time Traveler's Pig ", not "Gideon Rises", although I don't remember him in "Gideon Rises", when was that? Also, due to the many differences between the two flashback Stan's, I think it's perfectly safe to say the snow scene one was his brother, especially now that he's canon MinecraftPercabeth (talk) 16:14, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Time Traveler's Pig I am not sure whether this has been mentioned, but has anyone noticed that the man who opens the door of the snow covered mystery shack in "Time Traveler's Pig" is wearing the same glasses as Stan picks up in "Carpet Diem"? A pair of glasses just like these, but cracked, can be seen on the author's face when he comes out of the portal. Should this indicate that the man who opened the door could be the author? (Also, note that you can't see the man's hands when he opens the door, so we can't count his fingers). Hope this isn't already in the post...Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 02:41, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes, this should mean it was him, and it should be added to his appearances. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 00:08, March 13, 2015 (UTC) That isn't legitimate evidence. At all. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 00:10, March 13, 2015 (UTC) The Author relation to the twins We don't actually know that he's their great uncle, so we should list them as "great nephew/niece". I think it's actually more likely that he's their grandfather, but until we know, we should say. MinecraftPercabeth (talk) 12:37, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Sightings We're adding him in Tousist Teapped because he was "mentioned" as author. But he's mentioned in a lot of episodes as "author", whould we cite those as well with the notation "mentioned"? MinecraftPercabeth (talk) 22:22, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Voice Actor Since the next episode will come out this summer and Stanley will have a large role in the show from here on out, but who will voice him? I'm betting on Christopher Lloyd after his already spectacular work on Over the Garden Wall. AndyMouse (talk) 02:30, May 20, 2015 (UTC)AndyMouse Prolly Alex Hirsch, but it doesn't need to be mentioned on this page till the next episode (or when it's revealed). Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 01:06, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :I think Alex said somewhere we'd be getting a different voice actor (I'm personally hoping for Weird Al) Ylimegirl (talk) 01:14, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Really? When did he say that? Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 01:15, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::That is a good question! Now that I think about it, it might have just been a hoax...? Ylimegirl (talk) 01:45, May 21, 2015 (UTC)